CT systems of the afore-cited type are generally known. It is also generally known that large quantities of data accumulate in the rotating part of a CT system, which have to be wirelessly transmitted to the stationary part, in particular, the detector data accumulating in one or in several detectors circulating the system axis of the CT system has to be transmitted quickly for evaluation purposes.
Currently data transmission typically takes place with the aid of slip ring systems, which develop a data transmission path via a capacitative coupling between the rotating part and the stationary part. The maximum capacitance of such slip ring systems is currently in the region of several 100 Mbit/s and is no longer sufficient here for the upcoming data transmission requirements of counting detectors, which have a significantly finer pixelation and moreover also have several energy thresholds per pixel, which again increase the data quantity to be transmitted.
It is basically also known to use radio transmission paths instead of slip ring systems for the transmission of the detector data between a rotating detector and a stationary part. However, the required data rates are not yet able to be achieved on their own.